


Freckles

by situationnormal



Series: Delicate [5]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung gets sunburnt on a fishing trip, and Eric tries to appease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble, but inspired by a few different things: [this fic by inviernos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218716); talk of a crabby, sunburnt Hyesung with Iah, kaze, & Lynn a couple of weeks ago; and the discovery of what looks like a hickey on Hyesung's neck during the Return press conference, were the main contributions. Also, Ashtin & I talking shop for half of the afternoon until I finally decided to write something. ^^;

“Why didn’t you roll the windows up? Look at my arm,” Hyesung said, thrusting his forearm into Eric’s line of vision.  
  
“Oh, wow. You got sunburnt a little,” Eric responded, glancing at Hyesung’s arm for a second before diving back into the trunk for their fishing gear.  
  
“A little? Look! I have a new freckle. That wasn’t there before today,” Hyesung said, grabbing Eric by the shoulders and forcing him to turn around and look more closely.  
  
“Your arm doesn’t look so bad. We’ll put something on it later. Does it hurt?” Eric asked, grabbing the cooler and putting it next to the tackle box.  
  
“No, but I have a new freckle! I bet you didn’t even notice,” Hyesung pouted, leaning against the side of the car.  
  
“I did notice,” Eric said, still preoccupied with getting their things unpacked.  
  
“You didn’t,” Hyesung said, glaring at Eric’s still-turned back.  
  
“I know where every single freckle and mark on your body is, and that one’s definitely new.”  
  
“Ya. Shut up,” Hyesung said, nearly smiling before catching himself. Eric turned around and winked at him—not even trying to act innocent. “It’s a good thing I wore a hat, or my face would have gotten burnt, too.”  
  
“Yeah, couldn’t have a sunburnt crabby little prince, could we?” Eric asked, checking the trunk one last time to make sure he hadn’t missed anything while unpacking, and finally walking over to Hyesung, who was pouting again, arms crossed.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Hyesung warned, as Eric got closer.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t roll the window up,” Eric said, easily squeezing in between Hyesung and the car, wrapping his arm around Hyesung’s waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder. “But you know, I think all of your freckles are really, really sexy.”  
  
He smiled for a second and tightened his grip around the other man’s waist, then pressed his mouth to the dark mole on Hyesung’s neck.  
  
“Want me to leave a new mark to distract you from that freckle?”


End file.
